In accordance with the decreasing size and thickness of electronic devices in recent years, even in choke coils, there has been demand for a magnetic material having magnetic properties that can cope with a decreasing size, an increasing electric current, and an increasing frequency.
As such a type of magnetic material in the related art, a material, in which the surfaces of metal powder including iron as the main component are coated with a film containing a silicone resin and a pigment, is suggested. At the same time, a method of manufacturing the same is suggested.
As a document of the related art regarding the present application, for example, PTL 1 is known.
Citation List
Patent Literature
[PTL 1] JP-A-2003-303711